Desirous 2
by LouisPeter1219
Summary: With the help of an unlikely alliance of heroes, Nightwing must learn to use and control his new orange lantern powers to save the world from an immanent and familiar threat... Sequel to Desirous (Read that first!). Nightwing/Green Lantern/Superman/DC Comics crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Possession

Chapter One: Possession

The Fortress of Solitude was _cold_ : frigid and inhospitable. How could the Man of Steel find solace in his house of glass: devoid of warmth and away from the world? Granted, Nightwing lacked super-hearing; maybe he couldn't understand what a million voices sounded like in the head of a 9 to 5 Daily Planet journalist. But maybe he didn't need to. Maybe they didn't bring him here get away from that world. With shackles and chains of blue energy still pinning him down, maybe they wanted to keep that world away from him…

Nightwing had many questions but was patient to ask. He knew Superman always had good reasons for his actions. Unless, of course, he was under the influence of some magic spell or alien technology. All signs pointed towards his sanity, so Nightwing trusted him as always. The more Superman and Saint Walker pestered him with questions, the more his curiosity piqued for answers.

"How did you get it?" Superman asked as he held Nightwing's orange power ring to his face.

"I didn't get it, it came to me." replied Nightwing.

"You don't say?" Superman said sarcastically, knowing full well how most lantern rings work.

"Excuse me, Superman." said Walker. "The orange ring doesn't function like the others. It doesn't seek those who embody greed particularly. It-'"

"Greed?!" shouted Nightwing in disbelief.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson. Greed." said Walker.

What the hell?! Dick thought he was one of, if not the, most genuine people in the universe. He always gave himself, made sacrifices, for the good of others. Thinking for himself only once couldn't possibly be enough to attract the attention of one of the universe's most powerful weapons. Could it?!

"In your fight with Bruce," Superman said, beginning to think critically. "What were you fighting about? What were you saying? What were you _feeling_?"

"Well, he wanted me to stay "dead"." said Nightwing. "He wanted me go undercover; be a mole inside Spyral. He says they're building a database with all our identities."

"And you refused, Why?"

"Because I'm not Robin anymore. He can't, or shouldn't, expect me to "bend the knee" just because he's Batman. I died, Clark. The last thing _I want_ to do with this second chance at life is to go back in time."

Nightwing's last sentiment caught Walker's attention. He could feel a spark of greedy energy radiating between that orange ring and it's bearer. Although intrigued, he remained silent.

"What if Oliver Queen asked you to do the same?" Superman proposed. "Would you refuse as well?"

"Absolutely," Nightwing answered sternly. "I'm not Speedy and neither is Roy."

"Arsenal has his own demons," Superman rebutted "I'd expect this sort of thing from him, but not from you."

"Ugh here we go again," Nightwing groaned. "It's like I'm locked up in Arkham for once in my life thinking for _myself_."

He was becoming visibly agitated. First Batman, now Superman was giving him the business. Under normal circumstances, the two iconic heroes contrasted each other. Whenever Batman's "doom and gloom" demeanor brought Nightwing down, Superman's optimism always brought him back up. Since Dick became Nightwing, Superman always felt more like a colleague than Batman, who still at times felt like his boss. The fact the two of them echoed each other on this frustrated Nightwing. And frustration was not what he _wanted_.

"Excuse me, Superman," Walker butted in. "If I may…"

" _Absolutely_." Superman said as he walked further into the fortress, scavenging his archives like a mad scientist.

Saint Walker studied Nightwing like a doctoral student in their residency. He checked a few vital signs, felt his temperature, all the standard tests for a medical examination. Nightwing may have passed out while flying, but he felt fine now. He wondered what the Blue Lantern could possibly be looking for.

"As I was saying, Mr. Grayson," continued Walker, "the orange ring is parasitic. It doesn't seek a bearer who embodies greed, but more or less one that it could easily turn. Of course, Larfleeze wasn't a saint when it chose him, far from it actually. But you…your case is quite strange."

"Why?" asked Dick, confused. "You said it yourself. I don't need to be filled with greed to be selected…because quite frankly, I'm not."

"Not in the material sense." replied Walker, "But other forms of greed plague you; your wants, dreams, and desires specifically. You feel as if the life you lead has robbed you of them, and your lust for them grew stronger in your fight with Batman. At the same time, you embody hope, so much hope that you almost qualify for a blue ring.But these burdens you bear seem to hold you back in all aspects of life. Now, I'm afraid, the orange ring could be pulling you."

"I doubt it." said Dick. "I mean, not for nothing, but I've never felt so powerful, so in control, in my whole life. If anything, being an orange lantern seems to be moving me forward."

" _We're banking on it_."

All three men turned to the voice that remark came from. Superman's face remained stoic while Walkers soured.

"Well, at least I am." said Guy Gardner. His jacket glowed with a scarlet hue.


	2. Chapter 2: True Colors

Chapter Two: True Colors

Once Nightwing left Barbara's apartment, she could no longer see the chase. The dash-cam feeding the news broadcast was destroyed in the crossfire. Although she couldn't watch her hero once more, she knew from the look in his eyes he was going to kill Tony Zucco that night. Part of her was glad she didn't see it...

Dick Grayson: murderer. She couldn't fathom the thought! Her boy wonder was a lot of other things, that was for sure. He was an acrobat, a stellar one at that given his lineage. He was a detective, trained by the best. He was a fighter, arguably the most skilled in the world. He was a lover, the most skilled in her world. But a killer? Never.

Her thoughts of what he'd become brought her to his ring and its ugly color. She had studied the effects colors have on our psychology during her time at university. Blue is associated with integrity, understanding, and the night. No attributes could be truer than when she looked at the classic Nightwing costume. Red is vigorous, passionate, and exciting; she thought it was a perfect fit for the last suit he wore. But orange, that blood orange on his lantern-infused costume, stands for deceit, distrust, and _desire_. It stimulates a thirst for action, a lust for wealth. The damsel in her was attracted to its dominance`. But the woman, the Oracle, the Batgirl in her: _disgusted_ by it.

She leapt to the phone and called Bruce on the private Bat-Family line. It rang in dead silence.

"That's not good," she said to herself. She tried Alfred. It rang for a few seconds but it didn't worry her. The steward never failed to answer a call.

"Hello, Ms. Gordon! So-,so good to hear from you! Wh-, what are you doing calling at this hour?" Alfred asked in a nervous stutter, even grunting with a few words. He had something to hide.

"Where's Bruce, Alfred?" Barbara sternly asked, seeing right through Alfred's benevolent deceit.

"Oh? Bruce? Heheh. He's…gggrrrnnn!… He's doing business with Lucious."

"Cut the bullshit Alfred. He's hurt, isn't he…" Barbara spewed, growing inpatient. She could picture him lifting rubble from Bruce's body. She just wanted him to admit it. They were a family. There should be no reason for him to hide anything.

"Hurt?! Why… errrgghaaah!... Why would you say that?"

"Because I saw Dick, Alfred" said Barbara. "I know he's alive."

Alfred took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't keep this up anymore. He sighed in defeat, but was relieved to tell the truth.

"Shall I see you at the Manor, then?" asked Alfred, sounding physically exhausted. "He'll have much to tell you when he's better. _If_ , he's better."

"Oh, you'll see me, alright. Be there soon." said Barbara as she stared at the black costume and yellow emblem staring back at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Help us, Nightwing

Chapter Three: Help us, Nightwing

Nightwing's face was stricken. Never mind how or why Guy Gardner had a red power ring, how in the hell was he controlling it?! Gardner, or anyone for that matter, should have turned into a mindless, rage-fueled zombie the very second they slip on that ring. He should have blood spewing from his lips, eyes turned crimson red, and maybe flames bursting from that stupid bowl-shaped undercut he (thankfully) appeared to grow out. But here he was: completely in control of the most parasitic and unstable light on the spectrum.

"Clark, what the hell is going on?!" Nightwing demanded.

"Trouble, Dick. Lots of trouble." Superman responded.

"We're going to be in a lot of it if we don't do something." said Gardner. "We have time, but not much."

"Alright, that's it!" Nightwing raised his voice. "Why am I tied up? Why are we in the Fortress? Why won't my ring work? What kind of trouble are we talking about? why is Guy a Red? And how the hell is he not trying to kill us all?!"

His ring made a spark yet again. Saint Walker jumped.

"And what's with you, Walker?" Nightwing directed his attention back to the Astonian. "What are you so afraid of?"

"You have no clue of what power you have, let alone how to use it." Walker answered. Despite his expressionless face, he writhed with anxiety inside.

"I'm gonna' take a shot out of the dark and say these blue light cuffs are yours."

"Your detective skills are truly remarkable..."

Walker's sarcasm failed to mask his worry this time. Nightwing noted the inflection in Walker's voice and then turned to Garnder and Superman. The former chimed in:

"Blue rings can quell orange ones, "Avarice can erode will." Gardner then turned his head to Walker "But it cannot consume hope... If we didn't want you to have your ring, 'Sups would've snapped it in half in front of you. We're on your side here, Nightwing. What we have on our hands is much bigger than your beef with Bruce."

"Darksied is coming," said Superman.

Nightwing gulped. Sure, he's handled his fair share of doom-imposing meta-humans. From superhuman assassins,Wiccan demons, and even the Scarecrow himself, fear had never held Nightwing down. But Darkseid, the Lord of Apokolips, was a being of unimaginable power; the hought of which, scared him.

"And we're nowhere near ready for him," said Gardner. "Diana and Arthur have deadlocked their homelands in another war. Barry and your Titans are looking for Wally, The Green Lanterns no longer have authority over Sector 2814, and you put Bruce temporarily out of commission."

"So, we're screwed?" asked Nightwing.

"Not entirely." Gardner answered as he turned to Saint Walker. The former Green Lantern looked at Walker with anticipation, for him to admit psychological defeat. "As long as we have hope, right Walker?"

"Right…" Walker begrudgingly answered.

"You see, Earth is now under the Red Lantern's jurisdiction. All 10 of us." Gardner commanded. "Don't get me wrong, I run a tight ship. But I wouldn't bet on 10 lanterns and 1 Kryptonian vs. 1 New God and thousands of Parademons. Not unless, I hedge it."

Nightwing wasn't much of a gambler; he played a few hands of Blackjack once while tracking Tony Zucco down back in the day but that was it. He knew Gardner's terminology but not how it applied here.

"That's where you come in," said Superman to Nightwing. "Somehow, someway, you've got a power ring. Not just any power ring either. You have Larfleeze's ring: the orange light of avarice."

"I'm just another lantern though, right?" asked Nightwing.

"Not in the slightest!" Gardner scoffed. "You're the Orange Lantern now, the _only_ Orange Lantern. You have the ability of identity theft, the only Lantern who can. With that ring alone, you can create avatars of people you've killed that think independently of your thoughts: resurrected drones with free will over anything except their inherit greed."

Nightwing's eyes lit up. The idea of being the only Orange Lantern, the thought of that ring being only _his_ , was incredible. Maybe even _tantalizing_ if it had not conflicted him. Of course, he never turned down an opportunity to save the world. He's made an entire career out of it. However, if it was one thing he agreed with Batman on, it was his refusal to kill. This prerequisite disturbed him, but he kept his mind open. He _wanted_ to learn more...

"In other words, you can make us an army," Superman said. "We'd have enough lanterns to easily dispatch of the Parademons in minutes. That way, Gardner and I can take on Darkseid without distraction."

"In almost any other circumstance, any power ring that isn't green can be a huge liability," said Superman. "But now, with the odds stacked against us, you Nightwing, are our only hope."


	4. Chapter 4: From Barbara with Love

Chapter Four: From Barbara with Love

Barbara hopped on her motorcycle and sped to the Batcave. She swiftly dodged every car and truck in her path. Not even the cops would stop her.. They had not a clue Commissioner Gordon's daughter was under that mask, but they did know that whoever it was needed to stay on the case or save lives. Nobody was going to stand in Batgirl's way.

As the wind grazed past Barbara's face, it brought back memories of Nightwing: laughing and swinging from the rooftops. Through tainted lives as heroes, their time together was pure. Through everything from Arkham outbreaks to cats in trees, the two were a team. She smiled at that thought of what they were and what they could be; he and her were a dynamic duo in their own right.

But then she thought of what he had become. God knows what he would do with that power, with that repulsive orange light. She knew how the power rings worked; she knew how they could change him. She knew how it could ease his pain and bring him pleasure. But _why_?

If he came back to life for her, she was all he needed. If not for that bastard ring, he shouldn't have changed a thing. The suit, the rose, his blue eyes and hard body were familiar, sexy, and new all at once. But it all left her as quickly as it came. One Dick Grayson flew into her apartment and another flew out.

But it didn't matter. Whichever Dick Grayson was back, she needed to find him. But first, she needed to help Bruce heal. If Alfred knew of Dick's resurrection, Bruce knew more.

Once she arrived she was in petrified in shock of all the rubble scattered across the Batcave. It looked as if it were struck by an earthquake, maybe attacked by Terra. But no, Barbara knew who was probably responsible for the mess. And the more she saw of it, the less she liked of him.

Alfred appeared at the top of the steps that led to the secret passageway linking the Batcave and Wayne Manor. He's spent the past several hours pulling Bruce from this hell. It tore him apart to see Barbara standing in it now.

"Ms. Gordon…" Alfred said, "Master Bruce is in his private quarters. He's weak but recuperating. He'll be well in time."

"Oh, thank God," said Batgirl. "Can I see him?"

"Absolutely, Ms. Gordon," said Alfred with a smile. He knew Dick's feelings towards Barbara as well as hers to him, but just the idea of a woman taking care of Bruce gave him hope for his master's solace. "Right this way."

When she saw Bruce, she couldn't believe it. The man who inspired her to be an invincible hero was beaten to death like a powerless civilian. She rushed to him and studied his wounds., It was apparent that the Bat was broken again, this time by his own adopted son.

"Its not as bad as it looks," said Bruce as he laid ridden in stress fractures and contusions. "I have the tech to accelerate the healing process."

"I know you'll be fine, you always come back," said Barbara. "But how long did you know? And why didn't you tell me?"

"You're even with him now." Barbara looked away in handn't been that long since she stayed dead herself. Bruce continued:

"No one else was supposed to find out."

"Why?"

"There's a… AHUGH AUHUGH HUH…" Bruce violently coughed for a moment. Barbara frowned in despair. "There's a secret database being made by Spyral. They're looking for our identities for what I believe could be for a number of things, anywhere from federal government registration to killing us in our sleep. Maybe both. If Dick went undercover for me, he could feed me intel on how they're getting their information, what they're doing with it, and how to stop them."

"And now that he's Nightwing again…"

"He jeopardizes everything and everyone. Myself, Alfred, your father, even you. You should have heard him. He wasn't thinking long term about you or anyone; he was just thinking what he could do, right now, for himself."

Barbra didn't want to admit it. Bruce has said some crazy things in the past but rarely was he ever wrong. Not only regarding the Spyral conspiracy but also with Dick. She saw it in his eyes when he flew out of her apartment as quickly as he came in. Dick changed, and the ring only made that change worse.

"I have to go after him. I'll get him to take off the ring. I'll-"

"You'll do nothing," Batman cut her off, "At least with him. Eventually, the ring will consume him. I don't know when or how it hasn't already, but it will. I don't have a contingency plan for an Orange Lantern Nightwing, but I do have a contingency plan for a defiant Dick Grayson."

"And that is?" Barbara asked.

"Failure." Bruce answered simply. "No matter where your father sent you to school, failure is the greatest teacher of all. And when he does fail, he will learn. Its how he became a better hero than I could ever be."

"Wow, you're right," said Barbara. "But what are we going to do? We can't just let him-"

"The orange ring functions on the user's wants and greed, amplifying the more selfish desires they satisfy. He wants to see you, so you're not going to go after him. He doesn't want to see me, so I'll be the one to bring him down."

Bruce's words disturbed Barbara. She understood his logic, but she knew exactly what he wanted from her.

"You want me to go undercover, don't you…" Barbara said.

"It's the only way we can ensure every vigilante's identity and safety. You've done more for this world than I or anyone can ask for as both Batgirl and Oracle. But your work as both could be meaningless if I don't know how to protect them. I went to Dick first because it would be easy for him to join undetected. He's practically my son. I thought he'd put us all before him like he always had. But evidently not. You are every bit as able to do this mission as I thought he was. We need eyes inside Spyral, and with all that's going on with the League, you're the only set of eyes left I fully trust."


	5. Chapter 5: An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

Chapter 5: An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

Keep the orange power ring, join the Justice League (or whatever was left of it), and save the world. A no-brainer _._ How could Nightwing say no? Seeing as he was without his gear, without his ring, and therefore, without a chance against 2 lanterns and a Superman, he literally was not capable of turning this down. But in his heart, he was hesitant to do so. He was confused as to who to trust on this and honestly, who could blame him? The three powerful heroes holding him captive each had vastly different visions. Gardner wanted to weaponize him, Walker wanted to heal him, and Superman wanted what was best. Nightwing, on the other hand, _wanted it all_ ; and want was such a bargain.

"Say no more guys," he said. "I'm in."

Superman motioned Walker to release Nightwing from his restraints.

"So where do we go from here?!" he asked.

"We're not going anywhere for now," said Superman. "You need training."

"You're only going to get so far with giant fists and riot shields," added Walker.

"I know but…hey, wait a minute, how'd you know that's what I made?! Nightwing asked.

"We've been watching you since 'Sups heard the Batcave collapse," said Gardner. "You of all people should know that doesn't just happen under Bruce's watch."

"And why didn't you just grab me right then and there?" Nightwing asked.

"We were studying you," said Gardner. "We wanted to see if you could control the rings influence as well as use it for both good and morally questionable. Stopping that mugging as well as dropping your parent's killer from the sky showed you passed with flying colors. Only problem now is that your ring needs a charge. The orange power battery is with the Guardians. No way are they going to let us borrow it. And without that charge, we don't stand a chance."

Shame masked Saint Walker's face and stroked Superman's. Neither hero was proud of what the Blue Lantern had to do, but both understood, to varying degrees, that they needed to do it.

"I can charge it," said Walker under his breath.

Gardner turned. His eyes lit red. He flew at Walker with great speed and hoisted him up against the fortress walls.

"YOU CAN WHAT?! WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL US THIS?! WHEN WE WERE HALFWAY TO OA?!" Gardner screamed. The fury, _the rage_ , had crept in.

"WE WASTED ALL THIS TIME AND NOW YOU TELL US YOU CAN CHARGE HIS RING?! GET THE HELL OFF YOUR HOLIER-THAN-THOU HIGH HORSE WALKER IT'S THE-"

Superman punched him; he punched him so hard he flew into the opposite side of the fortress. Of course, that one punch was thrown with a fraction of Superman's perfunctory strength. However, it was more than enough to shut Guy Gardner the hell up.

"Charge it then," Superman said to Walker. "He needs to train."

Gardner lifted himself up from the rubble. He brushed it off his shoulders and straightened his jacket. He recovered his cool and his ego along with it.

"Ok, I deserved that," he said. "But you know I'm right."

"Of course," agreed Superman, "But he needed to know everything."

"We also needed to confirm we can trust him," said Walker.

"We can always trust Dick Grayson," said Superman. "He's one of the few left we can."

Dick knew what Walker meant. No way did he doubt the addictive power of the ring; he'd willingly forfeit it if he ever became a liability. But he knew he was on their side. He _wanted_ to help. He _wanted_ to be their hero.

Walker took a deep breath. This was not what he hoped for. He had hoped the Justice League, the Green Lantern Corps, and every other hero of good will would settle their differences and fight off Darkseid like they always have. Never had he imagined he'd call upon such unstable and parasitic powers. He full-heartedly believed you couldn't fight fire with fire. But now, he full-heartedly knew there was no other viable option. He touched his ring to Nightwing's and began to charge it...


	6. Chapter 6: Loved-one By Loved-one

Chapter Six: Loved-one By Loved-one, Innocent By Innocent

Saint Walker stormed to another section of the fortress. He was disgusted with himself. He saw Nightwing's energy return with his power; he saw the glare from the orange ring shine bright in the young man's eyes: eager, ready, hungry, and _wanting_.

"So, where do we begin?" Nightwing asked the three heroes before him. He looked to Superman for approval and then to Gardner for direction. With a shit-eating grin smeared across his face, Gardner walked towards the far corner of the fortress and then blasted the ceiling with his ring! Superman stepped forward but Gardner motioned for him to stop; he had a plan. The crystal-like structures fractured and fell from their perch, almost certainly on paths of destruction down to the fortress floor. But Nightwing saved them! He caught them all in the palm of his hand construct. While impressed with Nightwing's speed, Gardner was disappointed with his effort.

"C'mon, Gardner," said Nightwing. "Too easy!"

"Do you have a fetish or something?" Gardner asked in agitation.

"Uhm no," Nightwing answered confused. The question was quite disarming. "Not with hands at least."

"Then why the fuck do you keep thinking of them, Grayson? These rings work on thoughts. You, Me, Walker, Hal, all the lanterns can use these things to make whatever we can think of. You, only you, can make avatars of people your ring has killed and the best you can come up with is a hand?!"

Nightwing understood now. Gardner wanted creativity and had a point in doing so. Darkseid would eat him alive if he fought predictably. If he can make constructs of anything;why waste it like this?! He knew Hal always spoke highly of Kyle Rayner's creativity but Rayner was an artist when he wasn't a lantern; creativity was in his blood. Nightwing spent so much time being a cop-by-day/vigilante-by-night in Bludhaven he almost forgot the whimsical imagination he once had as a circus child. His life as the adopted son of Batman did not work in his favor here: fists and riot shields were all he knew.

"You're right," Nightwing agreed. "Let me try again."

Gardner again blasted a section of the fortress. This time, Nightwing formed a construct of a fishing net under the shards. Not a single piece punctured the floor.

"That's better, Grayson," said Gardner in approval. "You learn quickly. We'll need that."

"I aim to please," joked Nightwing. "How'd it look, Clark?"

Still expressionless, Superman raised his hand towards Nightwing, extended his thumb to the ceiling, and smirked in approval. Nightwing smirked back…

ZAP!

A blaring red beam of light grazed Nightwing's uniform. Another one sped straight towards his head but he flipped to safety just in time. He blocked one final beam with yet another riot shield much to the dismay of Gardner.

"GOD DAMMIT, DICK!" Gardner yelled. His eyes turned red again. Nightwing stood behind his riot shield construct in shock. "YOU THINK YOU'RE JUST GONNA' S.W.A.T. TEAM YOUR ASS THROUGH DARKSEID?! IF YOU DO, YOU'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

"Barbara's dead." Superman interrupted.

Nightwing's eyes flickered orange as he turned to the Man of Steel. Had the death truly taken her?

"What…" he gasped to Superman.

"She's dead, Dick. Cori's dead. Gar is dead. Wally West is lost in the speed force forever. Everyone you love in this world will die if you don't use that ring for what it was meant to be."

Nightwing tried to gather his wits. He knew Superman was testing him. He knew Gardner was training him. He knew this whole exercise was to make him stronger. But the thought of losing everything again made him weak. _No_. The more he thought of going back, back to that dark abyss of death, it made him sick.

"Fight him." Superman scolded Nightwing. "Fight Gardner NOW."

"No, Clark." Nightwing refused, "I know you're testing me."

"Were the Crime Syndicate testing you? No, they were killing you, maiming you to a death you never wanted in front a world you had no intention of leaving. Killing you wasn't even the worst of it. _They took everything from you. They took what was yours."_

A smirk grazed Gardner's face. He knew the Kryptonian would see things his way soon enough. Superman's choice of words were no accident…

"You spent the first 20 years of your life as a slave to the Batman. It was always Batman & Robin, never Robin & Batman. This irked you, it plagued you, it left you searching, _wanting_ , something more. You finally broke free of his guidance and who did you turn to? Me. I told you the story of a Kryptonian legend, a hero whose life mission was to fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves. His name inspired you more than Bruce ever could. You took it and ran with it; it was _yours_ …"

Nightwing remembered it all. His entire life flashed before his eyes like a silver-screen montage. It seemed death made him forget almost all of it. But with each word Superman spoke, Nightwing remembered exactly who he was and where he had come from.

"Bludhaven was a god-forsaken city that made Gotham look like Metropolis. You single-handedly saved it from corruption. It's kingpin, Blockbuster, and his empire of crime fell at your hands. No Titans, no Justice League, no Superman, no Batman helped. He was _yours_."

Nightwing remembered defeating his arch nemesis once and for all. Bringing Blockbuster or any other criminal to their knees was sure was justice for their crimes. But in this moment, he realized justice, authority, and vengeance were simply not law to him, they were _pleasure_. And he _wanted_ more of them all.

"You came back to Gotham, got your circus back, took your talents to Chicago, and made it _your_ home. Who decides to show up? Tony Zucco. Not only did he kill the Flying Graysons, your loving parents…" Nightwing shed a tear as he remembered their deaths. "He looked you dead in the face years later and told you he changed, that you inspired him be a better man. Bullshit, Dick... BULLSHIT! The man that killed your parents wasn't brought to justice, the phony front he sold you on was. He took the pleasure of you seeing him behind bars right out of your front pocket, wiped his ass with it, and waved it in your face. And how dare he? Justice was _yours_."

"RAAAGGHHH!" Nightwing yelled as an aura of orange light flickered around his body. His eyes, yet again, soured with the orange light of avarice. "I'LL KILL HIM AGAIN! HE'S _MINE!_ "

" _You'll have nothing_ once Darkseid gets here. Him and his Parademons will lay waste to everything you hold dear, everything you love, and everything you _own._ "

Gardner pulled a picture out of his front pocket. He's prepared for this moment the minute he found out Dick acquired the orange ring.

"This Barbara girl here, she's hot as hell," taunted Gardner "What do you call her? Babs, isn't it?"

Nightwing darted his attention back to Gardner. Did he want Barbara? Was he trying to take her from him? He couldn't have Barbara. He didn't love her like he did. She was his. His alone. _All his._

" _SHE'S MINE GARDNER_!" Nightwing screamed. The orange light surrounding him grew larger as Superman spoke once more:

"This earth has nothing left besides you. Everyone on this planet is counting on you for its survival. They can't fight this fight. I can barely fight this fight. But you, you can fight for us, for me, for them, for Barbara, for the world. Do you want to be the hero of this story? The hero you were always destined to be? Do you want the justice, the glory, the victory? _Or will you let it all be taken from you again_?"

"NO!" Nightwing screeched at Superman. His piercing bellow echoed throughout the fortress. " _I…WANT… IT… ALL_!"

The light around him began to wave like flames. Cadmium smoke began to rise from his eyes. The yearn, the want, the greed for what was right and what he believed in climaxed. Shame on this euphoric power for fooling him once. Death to his enemies for it would not fool him twice.

The light around him then began to fade to nothing. His eyes returned to normal. He inhaled his mission and exhaled his pain…

 _BZT_!

He pounded his fist to his chest and began his stride towards Gardner. With each step, the chest-beats grew harder and his ring's light grew brighter. It was constant and stable, not pulsating and frantic like it had been. He saw Darkseid in Gardner's red eyes and was _fiending_ to gouge him out. But he stayed cool, calm, and _collected_ ; Nightwing itched for a fight.

"Say the oath, Nightwing," Superman commanded, "Say YOUR oath."

He then looked to the sun, knowing he'd need its power soon. Nightwing began his chant with his charge:

" _No matter your strength,  
No matter your might,  
Evil will never escape my sight.  
No longer a shadow to the Dark Knight.  
Choke on MY power.  
Burn in MY light!"_


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

A gigantic axe of red light emulated from Gardner's ring. Grinning again, he raised it in attack. But Nightwing destroyed it! His light beam blasted the axe right out of his hands! Gardner's constructs kept coming but so too did Nightwing's. With each failed attempt at an attack, Nightwing stepped closer to his target.

He grabbed a smoke pellet from his utility belt and threw it at his feet. Superman, unaffected by the ruse, upheld his close eye.

Gardner began firing beams from his ring aimlessly; his frustration grew with each unsuccessful shot. An orange gleam layered the gaseous gunmetal surrounding him. Nightwing dispersed the ring's shine amongst the clouds he created, making him undetectable to an untrained eye. Gardner silently acknowledged Nightwing's skills. He had truly become a master of both the darkness and _his_ light.

As soon as Gardner turned he was met with a kick to the mouth! Blinded, staggered, and aggravated were no _desirable_ conditions to fight a student of the Bat. Hand-to-hand, he stood no chance. Gardner blasted a large beam of light in the kick's direction, thankfully sending Nightwing deep into the smoke.

"Good…" Gardner admitted as he wiped the blood from his jaw, "but not good enou-"

A collection of orange light began to shine in the mist. It grew larger with each passing second, taking the shape of a juggernaut.

Superman used his super breath to rid his fortress of the residual smoke already dissipating in this light's wake. The air, as well as Nightwing's intentions, became clear.

He stood behind this hulking light figure unscathed, the expression on his face unchanged. Despite Nightwing's _cold_ , _dead_ , and _desirous_ stare at Gardner, Superman needed no telepathic powers to tell this effort ate Nightwing alive.

"Pleasure to meet you, worm," said the giant. Gardner stepped back in alarming fear.

"The name's Roland Desmond, or as I prefer: Blockbuster…"


End file.
